


Flyby Night

by lindsey_grissom



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex, Ship Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Closer than they are, have ever been.  Close enough that he can feel the beat of her heart in his hand...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flyby Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the tag is right; here be Ship!porn.

You almost shudder as she enters you, brushing so close to your walls and if you did there would always be another reason. Something simple to explain it all away. But you know it's her. When you let the others in it never feels the same.

** _Bodies hot, slick, sliding as they try to get close. Closer than they are, have ever been. Close enough that he can feel the beat of her heart in his hand. She can taste herself on him, mixed with him and it's oh so addictive._ **

When they touch her you hate them all a little. Only a little, because you love them all like children, they live for you and you for them and you would die screaming to save them all just once more. But she's yours and when they touch her it makes you remember that you can't. Not really. Not the way they can. Course hands sliding over smooth sides, warm and cold absorbing. Osmosis.

** _She curses her Gods with her lip between his teeth. He inhales it with her, hands dipping lower again. They're both so ready, have been since the last time. Always are. He laps at her neck when he enters her. She clenches the sheet beneath them. Tries to remember to breathe._ **

It hurts when you know she stumbles outside of you. In those early days when everything was different and not quite new but not familiar. Not the comfort of having her inside you. Keeping her safe. In those early days when you jumped and jumped and knew she would have to stop soon. She couldn't follow you forever. In those early days you begged them to let her come to you. They didn't hear.

** _He's so close. Too close. It can't end now, not yet. But she writhes under him; he can't last much longer. He can't hate her for that. She knows what she's doing; not as shredded as he thinks. She drives herself closer to the edge knowing what she does to him. Every time it's different. He hasn't learnt her and she refuses to know him too well. He pushes his mouth into her hair. She rings the chords in his neck with her lips. Their screams echo without sound._ **

Every time she enters you it's a little different. There are rules and patterns and guidelines to follow, but you forget all that when you feel her. Like she has a different pilot in her cockpit; each one young and eager and oh so ready to please and make it better than before. It's important. Please. Please. Please. She's part of you and when she returns it feels like home. Like the port at Picon that no one has ever forgotten. Only better.

**_He swallows her laughter; the breathless throaty sounds. Feels himself reacting to the way she wriggles herself beneath the sheets. She smiles at his groan. Eyes dark, dangerous. Alive. So alive as she feeds her energy into him, revels in the rewards. They haven't fully separated in hours. Feels like days. Their minds never leave each other, but their bodies. They only have so much time. She stops thinking past the end of his nose. He stopped thinking when she kissed him. Her smile all she wore. Hot and cold where they touch and don't she shifts again. He growls into her neck._**

When she's in you your heart is lighter. Smiles more just knowing she's on her way. Your heart hums when she touches down on you and finds her heart resting against your walls. Two hearts that you know don't work well apart and you sing at her when your hearts join. Others have tried to take their place. Hearts cold and broken. But these are your hearts and they smile at each other when only you and she are watching. She's yours and you're hers and they're each others. It's hidden. Everything. Even your hearts don't know everything. You aren't like the enemy that fires on her. That you'd die over and over to stop. But their love gives you life. Gives her life. Lets you touch her as only you can and if you could you would shiver every time you see her blue-white sides shining.

** _He lies pressed tight against her chest. Her neck arches back even though it can't be comfortable. Even though they've finally stopped. But not really. They never stop. He presses a kiss to her skin. Watches the bumps rise in response. Feels the soft weight of her hand on his back shift. She ghosts across his shoulders. Revenge won when he shivers. Only it's not just them. They still. "Bill, did the ship just move?" Her voice low, rough. It's been a long, long, oh gods so long night. "Yes. I think she's happy you're here." A pause filled with kisses and caresses. They're too tired but it's hard to stop. "Hmm. She's a ship Bill." Silence that's not silence. Not tonight. "She's my ship, Laura and she's in love with yours." A smile. A laugh. She checks the time, he distracts. When the ship shivers again they're far past noticing._ **

 

**End.**


End file.
